


Naked

by AnOldCardigan



Series: Love Songs - a collection [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Based on an Avril Lavigne Song, F/M, Insecurities, Kook! Reader, adorable jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOldCardigan/pseuds/AnOldCardigan
Summary: You never told anyone how you felt on a daily basis, no one really knew you well, no one could read you cause you built up very high walls around yourself. No one could see through you. Until he came around.Based on 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Series: Love Songs - a collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191308
Kudos: 5





	Naked

> **_I wake up in the morning, put on my face_ **
> 
> **_The one that’s gonna get me through another day_ **

  
  


In all your life, you couldn’t find one trust-worthy person. Ever. Not even your parents. 

You were born on Figure 8 and you kind of hated it. Full of rich people thinking that they were above others just because of an economic fact. Your parents were those kinds of people who always told you to fake a smile at parties so that your father could do better business with other kooks. 

They also believed that you were born to marry one of them and basically become a housewife, depend economically and emotionally on your husband. What kind of life was that? And who the hell wanted to settle to that kind of life?

All your friends were interested in your money so you promised you wouldn’t trust any of them. 

So you just did that, you never told anyone how you felt on a daily basis, no one really knew you well, no one could read you cause you built up very high walls around yourself. No one could  _ see through _ you. 

If you were going to be honest, you felt safe like that. No one could ever predict whatever you were gonna do, or know what you were thinking. But one of the consequences of that was the feeling of constant loneliness. Even in a room full of people, you felt alone. 

But what you didn’t know was that one day, specifically the first day of summer, that feeling was gonna change. Completely. 

  
  


> **_Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared_ **
> 
> **_Nothing to surround me, or keep me from my fears, I’m unprotected_ **
> 
> **_See how I opened up, you made me trust_ **

  
  


You saw a blonde guy mowing your lawn that day. Your eyebrows furrowed. Usually Mr. Henry did that work, and that boy looked nothing like him. Mr. Henry was an old man that was in his late 60s and was very kind and funny. That guy was tall and well built-up and… you hated to admit but he was absolutely  _ gorgeous.  _

You put down your book and stepped out of the back porch to the garden, approaching him. You called him and he looked up at you, giving you a charm smile. 

“Hey” you said.

“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N” he said politely. 

“I… you’re not Mr. Henry?” you asked, laughing a little.

He laughed back. “He decided to retire, a couple of months ago. I’ll be mowing your grass from now on” he said.

“Oh, great. By the way, please call me Y/N. When they call me by my last name, I feel like I’m 80” you joked, making the blonde guy chuckle. 

His smile made your belly flutter. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Y/N. I’m JJ” he said, stretching his hand out.

You took it without hesitation and smiled. “Nice to meet you JJ”

When you went back to the porch to resume your reading, you started to think about how easily he was to talk to, and he seemed like he liked you. Not in that way, of course. You always pogues hated you, specifically the ones your age. 

And then, he got inside your life so easily, it scared you honestly. 

You spent the first two weeks of summer, sitting beside him in a lounging chair talking about life. You learned that his best friends were John B, Pope and Kie. He always talked about them, and you were really happy for him that he loved his friends with so much forcefulness. 

“Do you have… you know, friends?” he asked. “I just always see you alone”

You swallowed. You didn’t want to open up to him, that would be a mistake. But you couldn’t help it.

“The only ones that I have a chance to be friends with are kooks. And I hate them, to be honest. I know, I’m basically one of them. But, they’re all so… stuck up and annoying. They only want to be my friends because of dad’s money” you said. “If the only chance I’m gonna get to have friends are that kinds of people, I prefer to be alone”

His eyes widened at your confession. “Wow, you are not what I expected” 

“What did you expect?” you asked. “And be honest with me”

He looked down.  _ Of course he thought like you were the others.  _

“I expected you to be… I don’t know, like the others” he said. “But you’re kinda difficult to read, Y/N”

“I prefer it that way” you said. “People are really disappointing at the end of the day and I prefer them not to know me, not to be able to read me, or predict what I’m gonna do” 

“That’s… so admirable,” JJ laughed. “Honestly, I wished I’d be like that, but… don’t you get lonely? You’re such a good person, you’d have people falling at your feet” he said, making you chuckle.

You shook your head. “No it’s not really like that and, yeah, sometimes it gets pretty lonely” you said, whispering the last words. You prayed the tears would go away. You weren’t about to cry in front of him. 

“Well, you’re not friends-less anymore. You have me” he smiled. 

A month had passed and he continued to mow your lawn and make conversation with you. He eventually presented you to his friends and you were surprised at how easily they liked you and vice versa. 

They were really cool people and super friendly. You knew Kiara from the kook academy and she revealed that she always wanted to approach you and tell you to hang out with her, but you always seemed to want to be alone. 

They invited you to the trips to the marsh and Kie told you to come to her house to lend you one of her new bikinis she had just bought. 

She handed you a black bikini. You knew she looked great on it, and that was the thing.  _ She  _ looked great on it, not you. You put it on anyways, choosing to stay with your baggy white shirt on the whole day.

When you were on the boat, everyone had jumped on the water due to the warm and hot weather. 

You decided to stay on the boat looking at the trees, not wanting to take your shirt off.

“Hey, Y/N. Come on!” JJ said.

You swallowed. 

“I’m- I’m okay” you stammered.

He came out of the water and  _ dear God  _ he was handsome. All dripping and tanned. You shook your thoughts, surprising yourself at even thinking about that. 

He sat next to you and smiled. “Why don’t you go in there with us?”

“I- I just-” you tried to get the words out but you couldn’t figure what the hell to say to him. You weren’t about to tell him the insecurities you had about your body. 

“Y/N, if this is about us judging your body… we really don’t care about it. Just… go in the water with us. Please?” he asked.

How the hell did he know that? How-

“Come on. For me?” he asked, interrupting your thoughts. 

You bit your lip and stood up, taking your shirt in a swoop. You dropped it to the floor and you stared at him. “Happy?” you asked, putting your hands on your hips. 

He stared at you, without saying a word. JJ’s eyes ran over your body and you suddenly craved to be covered by your shirt again.

“Yeah” he finally said, standing up. He picked you up, making you squeal, and he jumped in the water with you over his shoulder.

  
  


> **_Guess I never had someone like you_ **
> 
> **_to help me fit in my skin_ **

  
  
  


You were invited to spend the night at The Chateau with the Pogues and you happily accepted. 

The night had passed like a blur and soon you found yourself at the hammock, drinking beer alone, while everyone was asleep. You started to think how fast you and JJ had befriended each other, to the point where you told each other basically everything and it scared the shit out of you. 

“Hey” you heard JJ’s voice.

You turned around and gave her a smile. “I thought you were asleep” you said, sipping on your beer.

“What are you doing here, all on your own?” he asked. 

You swallowed the liquid and stared at the moonlight that shined over the marsh. “I was just… thinking”

“About what?” 

You laughed. “Oh, don't go there” 

He laughed at you and you just laid down on the hammock, while he did the same, facing you. 

“I know something’s wrong, Y/N. I know you enough to sense that you’re overthinking something” he said.

His words made your stomach drop. Again, how the hell did he know you that well? Were you letting your guard down  _ that _ much? You sighed.

“It’s nothing, JJ. Please just drop it” you said, sternly.

He chewed on his lip and put his hand on your shoulder. “Please let me in”

You turned your head to look at him, your vision blurry from the tears. “I can’t” you whispered. “I- I’m sorry” you said, quickly standing up and running to your car. 

“Y/N, wait! Please” you heard him calling after you. You quickly grabbed your keys and opened the car.

He sighed and you could tell he was desperate

“I love you” you heard, making you stop dead in your tracks.

“What?” you said, turning around slowly. 

“I-” he stammered. “I love you, Y/N” he said. 

You tried to be strong, and try not to tell him you loved him back. You really did want to though, of course you wanted to, but your pride was stronger. 

“I gotta go” you said, and got inside your car, starting it.

“No, wait, Y/N” he tried to call you but your pressed the accelerator and sped through the streets. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. The tears started to ran freely down his face. “Shit” he cursed, kicking a rock. 

Once you reached your house, you started to sob uncontrollably. You couldn’t contain them anymore. Your mom saw you and quickly enveloped you in a hug, catching you from falling to the floor. 

“Sweetie, what happened?” she asked.

You just shook your head and put your head on your palms. 

After a couple of minutes, you went to your room and try to think about those moments where you didn’t let people in. Why was it so difficult to finally trust a person who didn’t want you for your money or status?

> **_I’m trying to remember why I was afraid to be myself_ **
> 
> **_and let the covers fall away_ **

  
  


You sighed and grabbed your phone, checking if JJ had decided to call you or text you. Of course, he had.

_ 3 Missed Calls from JJ _

He had even texted you. 

_ JJ: Y/N, please. I swear I meant what I said, but can we please just talk? _

_ JJ: I don’t want us to end like this _

_ JJ: I’m coming to your house rn.  _

You dropped your phone on the bed and dropped your head on the pillow. 

A knock on the window startled you, making you realize you had fallen asleep. JJ was climbed to a ladder and he had his eyes watery and his nose puffy. The blame hit you like a brick wall. 

“Please, Y/N. Let me in” he asked. You didn’t know if he was asking to let you inside your room or letting him in your life. You opted for the first option and opened the window.

He stepped on the carpet and you swallowed, opting to sit on the bed while he stood there.

“Okay, I came in to just… convince you that I’m not like the others. I don’t care about your stupid money, and shit, I know that we know that I’ve known you for a little time but I’ve never loved someone past friends stuff. Alright? So no, I know I’m not confused. And-” he started rambling on, but you held your hand up. 

You stepped forward until you were indeed very close to him. “I’m sorry. I have a lot of issues when it comes to letting people in, I know that. But I’m willing to… try with you” you said, making him smile and grab your face with his hands. He pulled his forehead on yours, making you chuckle. “I don’t know it felt this good” you whispered.

“I love you”

You looked into his eyes and grabbed one of his hands while your other hand rested on his cheek.

“I love you, too, J”

>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I’m so naked around you_ **
> 
> **_And I can’t hide_ **
> 
> **_You’re gonna see right through, baby_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinda proud of this one, i hope you like it.


End file.
